


Finally

by lookatmenow0291



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-14 19:26:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14775780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lookatmenow0291/pseuds/lookatmenow0291
Summary: keith has something to say.





	Finally

**Author's Note:**

> I love them. 
> 
> thanks for dropping by :)

 

It was harder than he had initially thought. Whenever he opens his mouth, Keith starts to wheeze and his heart begins to rattle in his chest. Whenever this happens, he turns around and cry himself to sleep.

Literally.

But, Keith is stubborn and he does this ritual everyday. It starts with him finding Shiro (not that difficult it seems) in the training room, kitchen, the control room or even Shiro’s room. Shiro would greet him with a smile, a hand on his shoulder and laughing at whatever shit Keith is saying. And it always end with Keith excusing himself.

_Why is it so difficult?_

The movies makes it look easy and romantic.

 

 

“Hey Keith, do you mind helping me out?” Shiro asks as he takes off his helmet. They had just come back from a patrol at an ally’s quadrant.

Keith fights off a smile when he sees Shiro's disheveled hair. “Need a sparring partner?” Shiro laughs and it somehow vibrates within Keith, if that's even possible.

“Actually, I need help with this cake recipe.” Keith takes off the rest of his armour able to breathe normally again. “Hunk might be better at that,” he replies. He doesn't see Shiro's disappointed face, only that he hears him sigh. “I'll help you,” Keith adds quickly.

He can never say _no_ to Shiro.

 

 

The recipe turns out to be death. Not because the steps were tough but because the castle doesn't have the necessary ingredients like flour.

“I don't think this is going well,” Keith says. He goes to the sink and washes his hands which was stained with green goo.

“I don't know what I was thinking,” Shiro says in a dejected voice. Keith moves aside to give Shiro access to the sink.

He doesn't mean to stare. He doesn't mean to look at Shiro’s pouting lips and Keith definitely doesn't mean to step forward to wipe a stripe of goo on Shiro's cheeks.

Shiro doesn't bat an eye and just smiles. Keith is glad for Shiro’s naivety.

Suddenly, feeling brave, Keith clears his throat and begins his descend to hell. “Shiro?” He whispers.

Shiro wipes his hand on a towel, attention fully directed at the shorter paladin.

Keith starts to fidget. “We’ve been friends for a long time and…” he made a mistake of looking up and he starts to choke on air. Shiro was looking at him with so much focus and importance that his courage wavers. It was too much. He didn't want to disappoint Shiro and lose his friendship. “Nevermind.”

“You sure?” Shiro's solid voice asks with a tinge of worry.

Keith nods. “Yeah. If you don't mind cleaning up? I feel tired.” He _wasn't_ tired.

Shiro smiles softly.“Of course! I hope you sleep. Hey Keith-” Before Keith can completely turn towards the door, Shiro had caught his wrist and was bringing him against his broad chest. Keith can only stare as he tries to understand what was happening. Then, Shiro's lips brush against his.

Keith feels like time had stood still. 

Shiro releases him and was laughing nervously. “I've wanted to do that for a long time. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that. I-I was waiting until you were ready, I'm too hasty-”

When he snaps out of his stupor, Keith brings down Shiro’s head and kisses him properly. He feels Shiro smile against his mouth. “I love you,” Keith breathes.

The intercom buzzes and the voices of the other residents yells in unison, “FINALLY.”


End file.
